pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Pink
Maximum Pink is the second episode of Waddle Dee Delight. It aired on April 8, 2018 and lasts 1 minute 48 seconds. The animation, however, is only 1 minute 35 seconds long. Synopsis The video starts with Kirby in a familiar white space, with the same starting music as the previous episode, but suddenly the background turns pink, as the music slows down. Kirby looks back at the background before his feet turning into the same shade of pink as the background. Kirby looks at his feet with concerned face. Kirby's outline changes to darker shades of pink. kirby is shocked, and walks towards the right side of the screen. After kirby leaves the screen, the screen turns to kirby looking at Mario, on top of some sort of elevation in land. Mario turns back facing kirby, making a "curious" sound. the screen soon turns to kirby along with two other entities, Waddle Dee (currently Bandana Dee) and another, darker puffball (Blue Kirby), all looking down. Scene shifts into Waddle dee looking at the right off-screen and kirby looking at him, then suddenly Waddle dee's outline shifts closer to the background color. Slowed-down green greens music stops, then suspenseful music begins. soon after, kirby's outline shifts as well. The camera zooms in, with kirby thinking, and soon, getting the idea. Waddle Dee, on the other hand, fades into the background. Kirby holds the screen, and pushes it sideways. opening a white, out-of-camera space. kirby pulls Waddle dee outside of the pink area. the camera shifts to what seems to be above the setting, with Kirby and Waddle Dee climbing on top. there is a few colors lying around. kirby picks a piece of pink, and that color applies to Kirby's face. then he does the same to black and darker pink, recoloring his outline and feet. Kirby smashes Waddle Dee into a set of colors, restoring his as well. Camera turns to what kirby and waddle dee looked at next, which is inside the setting. Mario and Kirb appears, with their outline fading into pink as well. Kirb seems to hit some kind of wall. Kirby picks up rainbow color, and looks at it. while Waddle Dee falls on his face. Kirby presents the rainbow color to Waddle Dee, now standing upright, before him touching it and turning into rainbow color. Logo.]] Waddle Dee, now in rainbow color, jumps into the pink setting. soon after, the whole setting, Mario, and Kirb turns rainbow as well. few seconds passes, and the entire world regains its color. before Kirby jumping into Mario and effectively, killing Mario. End card features Kirby (upside down), Kirb, and the old Pixelcraftian Logo. Development *Kirby Makes his first appearance. *Mario and Waddle Dee is introduced as a character this time. *Another Puffball is introduced. *First fourth wall break in WDD happened, by going "outside of the scene". *Kirby and Waddle Dee seems to have formed friendship. *Kirb's drawn form appeared. Appearances Music Trivia *The pink in question is #FDBDCC, to be exact. **It can also be called RGB:{253, 189, 204}, or HSL:{231, 226, 208}. **Which also means this pink is closer to purple than orange. *The pink outline at 0:07 is #FF86A3, meaning this one has more saturation than the brighter one. **It can also be called RGB:{255, 124, 163}, or HSL:{230, 240, 183}. *At 1:27, Waddle Dee has black outline, while the others do not. *The Appearance of Blue kirby was mysterious; it was later that was clarified that the puffball in question was actually, in fact, blue kirby. *It is first of Waddle Dee Delight series to actually use frame-by-frame animation. although partly. Gallery Oh no! MP Color Picker.PNG The Color Picker, located above the scene. MP Waddle Dee shocked.PNG Waddle Dee is fading away! MP Rainbow Color.PNG Rainbow Color which appeared from Color Picker. }} See also *Waddle Dee Delight *Kirby *Bandana Dee *Blue Kirby *Mario *Kirb Category:Episodes Category:WDD Episodes Category:Animations Category:Videos